lbpufandomcom-20200215-history
Vector Troop
Overview Vector Troop was a former organization that succeeded another organization known as Ghost Hound. Vector Troop was well known for its high standard of creative ability and its advanced technology. History End of Ghost Hound After Ghost Hound came to an end, its leader, Incinerator22 passed his position down to Mercuy77 (often referred to as Mercury) and the clan's name changed to Vector Troop. The style immediately took on a change to a more advanced organization technologically than the former. The colors shifted to black, white and blue and had a focus on firearms design. Vector Troop grew quickly and created rules to require members to publish recruitment levels and change their profile avatars to Vector Troop's flag. Population grew to make Vector Troop an influential state in the days before the Union Schism. Involvement in the RSR/Union War Vector Troop supported the Red Skull Republic when the RSR/Union War broke out, however it seemed to only show support in the form of sticker raids, such as against the Cheating Resistance Organization and the Agents Network. Keycard Leaked On an unknown date, the primary keycard used by all of Vector Troop's members was stolen by a spy. To make matters worse, this keycard was a redistributable copy. The thief gave away the card in a giveaway level, voicing anti-Vector Troop protest. After this event, Vector Troop mysteriously seemed to fall inactive and collapsed. Mercury disappeared and the rest of the organization seemed to scatter as well. Reformation At some point during the Shadow Epoch, Deadpool010 reformed Vector Troop alongside several former members and adept creators such as Nick_C11 and Wanida12. This lasted for some time under a new surreal, pre-apocalyptic, post modern style. However, Deadpool found himself needing to step down as leader and eventually decided to give the organization's position of Head of State to M88youngling, much to the dismay of several members. However, at the time he was given the office there were a limited number of members left over to help run the rather manpower dependent system. Several new members were veterans of the since fallen Commando Recon Operations, which was M88youngling's prior organization. However, many of these veterans and newer members were not adept in the style and were not always capable of handling their roles in the way that Nick_C11 and Deadpool010 desired, which led to Deadpool and Nick turning against M88youngling. M88youngling pushed on with Vector Troop but eventually resigned, leading the group to be refounded by Nick_C11. Nick's Administration Nick_C11 and Deadpool010 were avid supporters of creative elitism in Vector Troop. They believed that only extremely adept creators in their specific style should be allowed to be part of the clan and treated anyone who was not able to satisfy their standards as below them. Nick incorporated these beliefs into his refounded Vector Troop and did not gain enough members or interest to continue the group, and thus Vector Troop collapsed within weeks, bringing its history to an end. Demographics Population It is not known how many members were in any of the iterations of Vector Troop. No official records currently are known to exist. Language Vector Troop is known to be a predominately English speaking organization. It is not known if there were any other languages spoken by any members. Government Vector Troop originally was a traditional leader/co-leader style organization. During the Deadpool010 era however, Vector Troop became a sort of Parliamentary Oligarchy. The top council of ministers and and Head of State made decisions, however the parliament could override decisions. This system played some part in the writing of the original Union Constitution. M88youngling's Administration The 2013 iteration of Vector Troop led by M88youngling had the following roles and officials,Vector Troop Infochip (2013) * Head of State: M88youngling * Head of Senate: Fran135h * Minister of Security: Redfoxdreams * Chief of Staff: xX_1illusion1_Xx * Armaments Minister: Nick-C11 * Foreign Minister: MadcrazyD10 * Head of Intelligence: MR_Lane1 * Commander of the Army: Kyle_10_ * Commander of the Navy: Rosscored1 * Commander of the Airforce: PEJHChal The job of the Chief of Staff was to make strategies for defensive and offensive actions, determine ranking order and keycard storage. The job of the Armaments Minister is to maintain mastery of Vector Troop's theme, detail, and logic. If a member needs help, they are encouraged to seek out this person. The Armaments Minister was also in charge of patenting OCB and mech battle weaponry, and keeping Create War submissions. The Foreign Minister was in charge of diplomacy. The Head of Intelligence was to find information about other groups and people. The Minister of Security was tasked to be an adviser to the Head of State. The Minister of Security also was tasked with monitoring member status to make sure Vector Troop was 'good and healthy,' and had the authority to reject new members into Vector Troop. Senate It is known that during the 2013 iteration of Vector Troop led by M88youngling, there was a senate. According to the infochip, "the job of the senate is to decide major decisions that effect the clans status in war, alliances, etc. Any member who wishes to witness and or watch a senate meeting is permitted but cannot vote on the issue/issues being discussed. Senate discussions can be lead by the Head of Senate and can be permitted by a vote. Each member in the Senate can be of any rank based on their creating skills but are assigned to the senate if they are found to have the skill. Members of the senate are chosen by a senate vote or by a commander. Small decisions such as ranking up and recruiting can be handled directly by a commander. Senate members can be de-ranked and are viable for punishment like any other member." Known members of the senate during this time are as follows, * Fran135h - Head of Senate * Michael1213345 (Inactive) * Drunkman93 (Inactive) * Spencmysta (Does not have LBP) * Rosscored1 * Evo_Koto (Vita Only) * xX_1illusion1_Xx * C-bone187 (Inactive) * Fisedr (Unconfirmed) Unconfirmed senate members were included in the infochip that was provided to M88youngling by Deadpool010, but never responded to calls to take part in Vector Troop. Foreign Relations and Military Vector Troop focused highly on its military strength and used its design and style to flex its influence and strength over other clans. The clan was known to be allies with the Red Skull Republic. During the Deadpool010 era, Vector Troop had four military divisions. The Army, Navy, Air Force and the Green Berets. The Green Berets were composed of members of the group elite in design and were used for create wars and making official levels. Vector Troop's military was based on an XP creation system. By asking for missions, members could gain XP to gain new ranks. Trade System During the time of M88youngling's leadership of the clan in 2013, an ambitious idea by M88youngling for a trade network came to the drawing board. The idea was to set up four different diplomatic categories for foreign clans, each having their own trading rights. Alliances had the ability to set up trade routes and could establish embassies. Non-aggression pact clans have trading rights but are neutral. Rivalry pacts were a friendly rivalry where both clans choose to trade only through the winnings of friendly combat. Enemies were regarded to be trolls that would just be ignored. Trade networks in this system utilized a 'trade route,' which was an agreement were anyone in a non-aggression pact or an alliance can trade freely between the foreign ministry department and the other clan's diplomacy administration, whatever it was called. Another form of trade separate from the trade route were single trades and combat winnings. Single trade was observed by the Minister of Security and the Foreign Minister and could only be done once a month, as there would be no agreed upon trade route. The concept also defined negative trade actions like sanctions. Sanctions were a penalty that could restrict the trade of a certain type of item with a particular clan. A trade route could also be cancelled outright. To expand on the concept, items to be traded were assigned values determined by demand, government demand, and detail which would give the item a "price value" measured in "hearts." The more hearts an item has, the better it can be traded for from another clan. Demand was determined by how much a clan's members like a certain kind of item by member count. Government demand is how much a clan government likes an item category or specific item. Detail value is the quality of the item, determined in levels of poor, okay, good, and excellent, with poor being worth zero and excellent being worth 20, each category rising in value by multiples of 5. M88youngling recognized that Vector Troop was the only one using this value system, and encouraged other clans to adopt it to little avail. A trade menu was constructed to try and push this market system into use, but it never came to fruition. Rules According to the clan's 2013 infochip, the rules were as follows, # You must have at least 20 author hearts to join. # You must be a decent creator. # You must always respect superiors. Failure to comply will result in being kicked by the senate or the commanding officer. # H4Hing is prohibited. # Must be 13 years old or older to serve in the military, 14 years old or older to serve in the government. # Have fun. Culture and Style The lighter, technology focused style during LBP1 utilized by Vector Troop was all but abandoned after Mercuy77 disappeared. It was replaced with the elitist standard during the Shadow Epoch under Deadpool010's rule. This style predominately utilized shading and darkness. Deadpool described the style in the Vector Troop Infochip as being a "pre-futuristic theme. Not too futuristic looking but not too modern looking." He described the theme further as being "plain grey and has little to no color. Adding sad/mysterious music to VT's theme is a plus." He also described it as being a "pre-apocalytpic theme." Military themes dominated over the clan for its entire history. Deadpool010 was highly protective of tools used to create wall art, instructing M88youngling to never give away his thin edge tool used to create smaller borders around walls. Oddly enough, the tool could be easily replicated. The Green Berets were also supposedly specialists in sticker art, which was prominent at the time. Infrastructure Vector Troop is not known to have had any sort of schedule of official meetings among its members, however during LBP1 it is known that Mercuy77 set up a keycard system. Members of Vector Troop received a keycard that would allow members into locked areas. The key card system fell out of use after Mercury vanished. References Category:Clans Category:2010